Simple mechanical camshafts for internal combustion engines provide fixed valve timings. More complex valve gear can give variable valve timings to improve both the power output and fuel efficiency from 4 stroke engines. However, the amount of variation with mechanical valve gear is limited. Electronically controlled inlet valves allow any valve to open or close at any point in any cycle managed by microprocessors or computers and software.
Building on my previous Patents particularly GB EP 0578637, FR EP 0578637, DE 69107311.2-08 U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,819, and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/870,297 improved fuel efficiency and power output can now be achieved with Blackburn Cycle otherwise known as 8 Stroke and 4 Stroke Cycle Change Engines or ‘Cool Charge’ with the use of electronically controlled inlet valves.